


Toorina~

by CurichanUwU



Series: toorina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurichanUwU/pseuds/CurichanUwU
Summary: just headcanons I stole from my friend and turned them into oneshots.PART ONE - mornings with tooru
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Series: toorina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131632
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Toorina~

The light poured through the curtain, illuminating the room with a golden hue. It was a cool spring morning, around 8 am. Tooru stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. Eina’s chest slowly rose and fell as she was curled up in his chest. He stared at Eina, her skin glowing in the sunlight. 

_ Wow, she’s so ethereal. She practically glows. _

Tooru unplugs his phone from the nightstand and awkwardly attempts to take a photo. They figure out that isn’t gonna work, so he flips the camera and holds up the phone. Eina is still curled up and drooling on his shirt. They’re practically on top of Tooru (which he didn’t mind, cause hey they warmed him up.) He snaps multiple photos, attempting to get the perfect photo. (Well, they are all amazing photos). He opens instagram and sends one to  _ “Meme-Team + My best friend _ group chat.

_ To : Meme-Team + My best friend (8:23) Look at this cute picture of me and Eina (✿◡‿◡) <3 _

He closes the app, but immediately opens the app again switching to their spam account. The account is filled with food and dates they’ve been on, and dates all the way back to his middle school days.  _ I gotta delete those soon _ . He presses the ‘+’ button, and selects all the photos. They put a cute filter on top of the photos. He captions the post.  _ “ ☆*: .｡. You’re so golden .｡.:*☆ “  _ and hits the post button. *Yahoo~* A notification popped off. 

_ Meme-Team + My best friend  _

_ Porcipine :  _

_ (8:31) Will you ever stop taking pictures of yourself. _

_ Hiro :  _

_ (8:32) Awwwww Eina’s adorable ! _

_ (8:32) Why are you in it LMAO _

_ Mattsun :  _

_ (8:33) How have you not woke them up yet Lol. _

_ (8:33) Y’all please stop blowing up the chat. _

_ (8:33) I’m trying to practice my guitar _

_ Flatty : _

_(8:34)Y’all are so mean_ **`** (*>﹏<*)′

_ (8:34) Fine i’m just gonna go /(ㄒoㄒ)/~~ _

Tooru turned off his phone. He slowly wiggled out from under Eina and stood up. They stretched and groaned slightly.

“Alright let’s actually get up.” He walked through the door frame into a living room. At his foot stood their cat they adopted 2 years ago. His name is Kit-kat, and it’s a cat that is ½ dark brown and ½ beige. He has forest green eyes.

“Hey Kit-kat, how you doing ?” he bends down and scratches his head. He purrs in content. Tooru pads over to their bathroom, and flicks on the light. His face scrunches up when he sees his bed-hair. 

“Oh my god, yuck” He says, combing his hands through their hair. He grabs his comb and fixes his hair. They hop in the shower and like does the other hygienic stuff. (I don’t want to type this out LMAO) He blow dries his hair and fluffs it up. He doesn’t put on his makeup because Eina usually does it for him. He opens the door and there Kit-kat is staring up at him. 

“Kit-kat I just got out of the shower, I’ll get you fooddddd.” He whines and walks into the kitchen. He scoops some of it’s food into a bowl, and placed it onto the floor. 

_ Eina was complaining about how we haven’t had crepes in awhile,,, I should make some for her _

He pulled out a bowl and got to work. He mixed flour, butter (i don’t know how to make these things i’ve never had these so please bear with me) and all the ingredients together. He added strawberries into the batter and then he poured some of the batter into the pan. He took the pan and flipped the crepe so the bottom could cook. The room filled with a sweet aroma. Tooru flipped the pan once more and slid the crepe onto a cyan plate. He added vanilla yogurt, strawberry, blueberries, and blackberries onto the crepe and folded it sideways. He put whip-creme on the top and then s’more strawberries on the side. He poured more batter into the pan and started to make another one. Tooru was so distracted in making breakfast, they didn’t hear Eina get up. She was a dead zombie even though she slept 14 hours. She padded over to Tooru and hugged his back leaning onto him. Tooru tensed up.

“hUH- oh my god Eina you scared me! You want me to ruin your crepe or something?” He screeched. Eina’s head popped up.

“You're making crepes? Finallyyyyyy, I haven’t had those in forever.” 

“Yeah you like vanilla yogurt right? That’s what I put in the first one. If you don’t like it, I’ll remake it for you.” 

“Meh, vanilla yogurt is fine. Plus, you haven’t made crepes in forever, so I’m not complaining.” 

“Real-”

“Yes I’m being serious, let me help you make them.” Eina said as they unwrapped their arms around Tooru.

“*You know you don’t have to.”

“But I  _ want  _ to.” She stubbornly said back.

“*How do you write a sigh, but he’s sighing here* Fine, come here love” they turned to the side so Eina could cook. Little chatter started then, about the new sk8 the infinity episode that just came out, or about the new volleyball gear that just came out.

“You need a shower eina.” He hip checks her. She stumbles to the side a bit. All he got in response was a nasty glare. 

“I just got up, I’m not gonna take a shower first thing in the morning. That’s weird.” 

“It’s not weird, it's called being ‘hygienic’ thank you very much.” Tooru pointed his nose upward. Eina centred her attention to crepe, and flipped it. Tooru draped himself over them and gave Eina a kiss on her cheek. 

“I know you love me~” He cooed, staring at her.

“Yes I do love you baby~” and she gave them a peck on the lips.

“Did you not do your makeup today?” Eina questioned. 

“Uh- oh! No I didn't because I know you like to do it for me.” Tooru nonchalantly says.

“Now let me finish this crepe and we can go eat.” She said turning around. Eina slid the crepe onto a plate. She put vanilla greek yogurt, granola , blackberries, and blueberries into the crepe. She folded it horizontally and put whip-creme on it. 

“Thank you eina.” He sid-hugs her and takes the plate. They walk into their living room and set their plates on the glass table. 

“Didn’t the new episode of Demon Slayer come out? We should go watch it.” Tooru syas as he gets the TV remote. 

“Oh yeah episode 17 came out.” 

“Ah ok. We should probably start eating before the crepes get cold.” 

Tooru hits play on the remote, and Tanjiro and Inosuke appear on the screen. They were standing in the middle of a forest.

_ “You defeated the thing right?” Inosuke asked Tanjiro.  _

_ “Yeah I did!”  _

_ “Mhm.”  _

_ Tanjiro and Inosuke start play fighting (If that’s what you call it) and the screen slowly fades to Zenitsu. _

“OOOO THAT’S MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER!” Tooru exclaims, pointing at the screen.

“Yeah, that’s Zenitsu.” Eina nonchalantly agrees. Eina takes her plate and starts eating. 

15 minutes later she finishes her crepe and gazes toward Tooru. They have whip-creme on their cheek. Eina giggles.

“You got a little something on your cheek.” She motions toward his cheek. She scooches over , licks her thumb, and then rubs it off your cheek.

“EINA! You messed up my makeup!” He whined even though a smile was plastered on his face. He pulled eina in and put her into a headlock. 

“This is what you get for ruining my makeup.” he teasingly manner and started tickling her. 

“NO! AH STO-” Tooru pushed her onto the couch and he wheezed.

  
“Alright let’s finish this episode and you can do my makeup.” He says breathless. 

“Mmmm. fine.” Eina looked back at the tv. Though she acted mad, her lips were turned upward just a tiny bit.

“Oh, he finally defeated the weird spider-human thingy.” 

“Haha yeah finally, that thing creeped me out.” Eina commented. The screen switched to Tanjiro and Insouke. They were currently fighting the white demon. Tanjiro had the final blow and killed them. 

“NOO. I loved her.” Tooru whined.

“She was just introduced,,, are you sure?” She giggled.

“Yes I’m sure! You love that guy chrollo from hunter x hunter and he only shows up like twice!” 

“He literally shows up in every season.”   
  


“Well in the seasons,  _ i’ve  _ watched, he’s only shown up  _ once _ .”

“You’re still only on season 2??? How?” Eina stares in disbelief. 

“Because it’s boring! You can’t blame me.” He throws up his arms in defense. 

“It’s not boring. You just don’t understand the plot.” They grunt

“Mm fine. I don’t understand it. You can’t blame, that shit is so confusing.” He grunts.

“Ok sshh. Let’s watch the rest of the episode.” She presses her index finger to her lips. Tooru finally seems to calm down and he rests his head on hers. They interlace their fingers with his. They fit perfectly, their short slender fingers in contrast to his long thick fingers. They focus back onto the episode, but the outro is already playing.    
  


“Damn we missed the rest of the episode.”

“Meh it's finee. Can i do your makeup now?” 

“Yeah you can, c'mon let’s go.” He says pulling eina by their arm. 

“I’m washing your face first.”

“Why??”

“Because I want to.”

“Alrightttt” Tooru coos.

They walk into the bathroom and eina puts on her playlist. (The yahoo! one). Eina props herself up on the bathroom sink because tooru is a foot taller than them. She first applies moisturizer to his face, rubbing it in circles making sure to distribute evenly. Next applies blue under his eyes to colour correct his eye bags. They then put drops of foundation all over his face and use a brush to evenly layer it. 

“Heehee you look funny.” They giggle as they spread it out.

“You’re literally do this everyday and you still find it funny?”

“Yes, yes I do.” She smiled.

She continued on his face, applying concealer to his eyebags to make them appear more awake. Then they started contouring, put bronzer on his cheeks, nose, nose bridge, and his chin. She blended it thoroughly (because she maybe added a bit too much) then she put highlighter on the tip of his nose, nose bridge, and cheekbone. She applied a muted pink blush on his cheeks. She was going more for a natural look today, so she didn’t do his eyeshadow. 

“Is it ok if I try to do fake freckles for you?” Eina questions as she’s applying his highlighter.

“Yeah, I don’t mind! I think it’ll look good~”

“Ok. I’m going to go get a paintbrush, don't move.” Eina hops down from the counter and retrieves a paintbrush from the cabinet.

“Ok this is gonna be weird, but I’m gonna dip it into your eyeshadow and then poke it all over your face.” She says brushing the brush all over the brown eyeshadow. She applies it to his nose and around his nose. Trying not to mess up, (well she did once or twice, but Tooru didn’t notice.) 

She washed out the paint brush and put it into the bin, and then grabbed the eyeliner and applied it to tooru. They started from the corner of his eye and slowly started to stroke it to his outer lid. She did a little wing and capped the brush.    
  


“You're so cute, you know that correct?” Eina says ruffling his hair. Finally, she filled in his eyebrows. 

“Tada! How do you like it?” She asks him

“Oh my god. Woah, how did you do this?” He stares in disbelief. 

“So you like it?”

  
“Yes I love it thank you!” He picks her up and twirls her, finally giving her a kiss. 

“Ohmygod, I gotta post this on my insta.” 

“WHAT. YOUR MAIN ONE? That has like 5 million followers.” Eina stresses.

“Yeah, is there something wrong with that?” 

“No, I am just surprised, but if you like it you can.”

“OKK, cmon let’s go take photos together!”

“Bu-”

“Doesn’t matter!” he happily skips out of the bathroom. They go into his recording studio and set up his photography station. (I don’t know if that’s what you call it oml).    
  


“Come here, I need help propping up my phone.” He moved to side. 

“You literally just have to adjust it, you hooresypoo” She lighty hits the back of his head. They take all the photos, which to Eina felt like eternity (it was 55 minutes), and he edited them and posted them with the caption,

_ My s/o did my makeup today! I love her so much <3 @einakawa._ _

“See, I posted it and people are already saying how good it is.” Tooru said flashing his phone toward her.

_ Kuro.pie - Oh my god,,, can we get a tutorial?? _

_ HEY.HEY.HEY - TELL EINA I SAID HIIIIII _

_ Oikawa.simp1234 - damn your s/o has skilllsss. _

Eina yawned, it was only around 12 but she was sleepy. 

“I goes take a nap nows, byebye.” Eina’s speech slurred. They were exhausted. 

“Ok, let’s go take a nap” Tooru said.

They snuggled up under the covers and took a nap. 


End file.
